Conventional resolvers are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-065617 (Document 1) and Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 1-171563 (Document 2).
Document 1 discloses a resolver-equipped motor which is provided with a shield cover so as to cover the coil of the resolver.
Document 2 discloses a structure in which the outer circumference of the resolver arranged between the coil ends is covered with a magnetic shielding plate.
When the resolver itself is directly press-fitted in the case where the resolver is fixed by press-fitting, distortion occurs at the stator core of the resolver to thereby cause detection accuracy of the resolver to be reduced.